I like the color of your eyes
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: Y Midorima Shintarō se siente morir un cierto día de primavera, cuando está en su segundo año de Preparatoria, y cuando se da cuenta de que le encantan los ojos de Takao Kazunari más de lo considerado socialmente saludable para un chico de su edad. [MidoTaka]


**Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en.  
• **Palabras: 5** 21.  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no (tan) intencional. (La verdad es que esto no tiene mucha lógica).

 **N** o tenía planes de subir material nuevo a este fandom por dos razones: 1) Sé que no es demasiado activo como hace un par de años, y 2) Desde hace tiempo que le perdí un poco el amor al fandom por el medio drama que se hacen algunas, sobre todo por el tema de las ships y personajes. Pero, heme aquí, con un MidoTaka (siendo que soy más de TakaMido) bastante fluff que escribí en la mañana del día anterior, y que apenas puedo darme el tiempo de medio corregir.

 **T** odos los comentarios que dejen serán bien recibidos, sobre todo porque no espero mucho de esta viñeta (¿drabble?) que no tiene mucha coherencia, y cuyo único propósito es el quitarme las ansias de algo bonito de este par que me hace rodar.

(Y para que no digan que soy mala persona, si tengo pensado medio regresar a publicar aquí; aún tengo proyectos que debo terminar, y algunas ideas que voy a desarrollar...solo esperen a que deje de tener más pendientes que si estuviera en época de exámenes).

* * *

Midorima le observa, como si no hubiera nada más importante a su alrededor; pero es que a su punto de vista (uno bastante torpe porque necesita cambiar con urgencia la graduación de sus gafas), no hay nada más importante que ver.

Takao voltea al sentir la mirada ajena sobre él, y le dedica una de esas enormes y brillantes sonrisas que le caracterizan (y que hacen latir el corazón de Midorima tan rápido que el de cabellos verdes siente que, de alguna forma de lo más estúpida y fantasiosa, saldrá volando por su boca de la manera más vergonzosa posible), y apenas si corresponde el gesto; la sonrisa de Kazunari se ensancha, y Shintarō siente que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

.

Y Midorima le observa.

De esa forma tan seria, tratando de no fijarse en detalles absurdos como si el cabello de Takao está demasiado largo y necesita cortarlo con urgencia, o que las leves ojeras bajo los ojos ajenos son señal de que, nuevamente, el azabache ha pasado varias horas viendo algún _anime_ popular —y al de cabellos verdes no le extrañaría que su pequeña _maratón_ se haya extendido hasta la madrugada—; o que es todavía muy joven como para tener una que otra arruga marcada en su piel por sonreír de manera inconsciente todo el día.

Kazunari voltea a verle cuando lo siente de nuevo, y le pregunta si le sucede algo. Midorima niega, rostro completamente rojo, y un nada agradable zumbido en sus oídos haciendo eco, y haciéndole sentir más idiota de lo que él mismo ya se considera.

Y antes de darse cuenta, le está observando de nuevo, esta vez por el rabillo del ojo; su rostro sigue demasiado caliente por el sonrojo de hace un momento, y sus manos se sienten un poco frías cuando se toca la cara, pero es que no quiere admitir que le encanta observar a Takao, y perderse en el más mínimo detalle, como si no hubiera nada más importante a sus alrededores.

Y entonces, Kazunari le observa con esos profundos ojos de un particular tono miel que parecen ser más bien naranjas. Shintarō se sonroja violentamente de nuevo al perderse en el atardecer que Takao parece tener atrapado en sus orbes (y que le hace sentir tan tranquilo de verlo todos los días, a todas horas), y al notar que Kazunari le sonríe de esa forma tan bonita que le hace perder el alimento cada vez más siente que humo sale por sus frías orejas.

—Shin-chan —murmura el azabache con inocencia (para Midorima es un poco difícil imaginar a su acompañante en alguna otra situación que no sea con esa mueca tan infantil y tierna de la que no parece ser consciente)—, me gustan tus ojos —Kazunari sonríe de nuevo con total sinceridad, y tomando la cajita de jugo entre sus dedos.

Y Midorima Shintarō se siente morir un cierto día de primavera, cuando está en su segundo año de Preparatoria, y cuando se da cuenta de que le encantan los ojos de Takao Kazunari más de lo considerado socialmente saludable para un chico de su edad.


End file.
